deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie
'Annie '''is a character appearing in ''Dead Rising 3. Annie is an "illegal", a person that is infected that hasn't been implanted with a microchip to be located and given Zombrex to prevent turning. She travels with her ex-boyfriend Red, who leads a group of illegals throughout the city.Dead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic wwww.siliconera.com Because she is an illegal, she does not have a microchip, and must find her own Zombrex. Annie believes in justice, and has a strong dislike for the government for their brutality against survivors and other illegals. She thinks of the illegals as her family and strongly believes in fighting for them so that they can continue to live off the grid. It is revealed that Annie is an alias, and her true identity is that of Katey Greene. Dead Rising 3 In the beginning of the game, Annie, along with Nick, Dick, Rhonda, Peter, and Peter's mother are using the Dilly Diner as a Safehouse. After Annie takes a shot of stolen Zombrex, Rhonda and Annie start arguing about Annie being an illegal. Dick tells them to be quiet and leans on a jukebox, turning it on. The zombies outside the Safehouse hear the jukebox and start attacking the survivors. After seeing how a police zombie fires his gun, Peter's mother runs outside and is eaten, as is Peter when he goes out to try to save her. After this, Annie leaves on her own, refusing to go to Rhonda's garage. Nick finds Annie again during Chapter 3. After gaining access to the Los Perdidos Communication Tower, he finds Annie hiding out among the other Illegals. After Nick fails to trick Annie in going with him to the Diamond Panty, the gang's leader, Red, threatens to kill Nick. Nick decides to help the Illegals out by destroying military equipment around the city. After finishing the task, he returns to the tower to report back to Annie. Nick tries to ask Annie about what her relationship with Red is, but Red bursts in and interrupts with important news. After Red tells Annie and Nick about the security feed, Nick offers to go to the police station while Red and Annie go to find their friend Angel. When Nick has retrieved the security data, he meets Red and Annie at The Burgess-Dawson hotel. Annie storms off after having an argument with Red, and Nick must return to the Communication Tower as the chapter ends. Nick finds Annie, Lauren Staples and Winnie Lee when he returns to the tower. As the group waits for Red to return, Gary shows up with the intention of taking Annie back to his boss. He holds her at gunpoint and attempts to abduct her, but he is stopped with the arrival of the Special Forces. The military carries Gary and the Illegals off, as Nick is rendered unconscious. Red shows up at the comm tower later and wakes Nick up. The two devise a plan to sneak into the military compound and save the group. After Nick sneaks into the compound and frees Annie and the others, Gary attempts to take her again, but is stopped by Nick just before Annie makes an escape with the other Illegals. Red thanks Nick for his help and tells him where to find the fuel needed for the plane, and that they will all meet up at the karaoke bar in Sunset Hills after Nick has fueled up the plane and is ready to go. After Nick escapes Marian's clutches during Chapter 6, Nick's first goal in Chapter 7 will be to go to the karaoke bar to find Annie and Red. When he arrives there, however, he finds Gary guarding the entrance. He is holding Annie inside, but refuses to allow Nick inside. After either killing Gary or bringing Rhonda to him, Gary will give Nick the passcode to get inside the bar. Inside, Annie is surrounded by zombies as she stands helplessly tied up on stage. After defeating all the zombies around her, Nick can help untie her and the two will have to survive until they can make their way back to the warehouse in South Almuda. Annie also tells Nick that her relationship with Red is over, since it was something that he seemed to be curious about. Back at the hangar, Nick and Annie meet with Isabela, Red and Dick. When Red turns his back on them in order to turn in Nick for the reward money, Isabela and Annie are trapped in a shipping container while Nick is forced to fight Red. After Nick frees the two of them, Annie manages to drop a shipping container on Red, which crushes and kills him instantly. Nick and Annie embrace and kiss for the first time. Not long after this, Gary's boss (who is now revealed to be Chuck Greene) shows up. It is revealed that Annie's real identity is that of Katey Greene. The two apologize to one another and are reunited after two years. Nick, Chuck, Annie, Isabela and Dick along with the rescued survivors all board the plane together after this. During Overtime Mode, Annie takes the transceiver and gets up on the crane so that she can track Hemlock's position and report back to Nick and Chuck. Trivia *She carries a submachine gun with her in the cinematic trailer, she is also seen with her hood down.Annie, Nick Ramos, Steamroller Motorbike www.youtube.com *She is considered to be the first infected person to be cured by Nick Ramos. *Katey chose the name Annie as a disguise because her middle name is Ann. * She is the only survivor/ secondary character to directly kill a psychopath as she uses a crane to kill Red by dropping a storage container on him in a cutscene. * Nick and Annie are the only two characters to kiss in the entirety of the Dead Rising series so far, save her parents in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. * She is mentioned in one of the collectible newspapers in Dead Rising 4 as a possibility to be a special guest speaker for SurviviCon in Willamette. * She is one of the first playable female characters in the DLC Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α Gallery Annie from DR3 Trailer.PNG|Annie's appearance in the Cinematic Trailer. Nick and Annie.jpg|Nick and Annie. Annie takes Zombrex.png|Annie takes a shot of Zombrex. Escape 3.jpg|Annie escapes the compound in a van. Chuck and Annie Reunite.png|Annie reunites with her father. Annie Close Up.png Take Annie to the Plane 22.jpg Help Annie 1.jpg|Nick saves Annie. Help Annie 11.jpg DR3 043 Them's the Facts.png|Nick and Annie kiss. DR3 SUDR3 019 Annie's Wardrobe.png|All of Annie's outfit in Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors